Player's House (SoW game)
When you first start a new daily life, the house that Jason has set aside for one is rather old and run down. It has a usable bed, seasonal calendar, bookshelf, toolbox, and storage box. It does not come with a working kitchen, material supply box, or a way to edit the objects on the player's farm or the placement of items inside of their house. Not to worry though; when you go visit Frederik and Jasper at the carpenter's shop in town, Frederik will offer to improve your house. You need to collect 15 Small Stones and 15 Small Lumber. You can get the required materials by smashing Pebbles for Small Stones and cutting Twigs for Small Lumber. Alternatively, you can break the large boulders that are scattered around on your land plot, but it will take some time to break the obstacles. A large gray rock takes 100 hits with your Normal Hammer to completely break, and the large dark gray stone will take 200 hits. For the lumber, you can cut down the shorter leafy trees with your Normal Axe, which will take 4 hits to cut down. 'Upgrades' Small House This is the house that you start out with. You have one single bed in the corner and a kitchen in the other corner. The kitchen is so small that you can only put 3 cooking utensils out at one time. The table in the middle of your house can never be relocated, as neither can the kitchen, bed, nor nightstand. You can have only 1 wild animal pet. The total size of the house is 9 squares by 13 squares. Medium House *Cost: 10.000 Cash *Required materials: 30 Hardwood Lumber, 30 Stone, and 15 Brick. This house size is required for marriage. The bed will be converted into a double bed necessary for your spouse. The kitchen becomes 1 square larger, allowing player to put out 4 cooking utensils. Player can also have up to 2 wild animal pets. When you upgrade your house, the storage containers are not returned to your object inventory. The boxes will become sorted against the left-side wall of the house. Anything else that have been placed as a decoration will be returned to your object inventory such as the calendar, kitchen, and bookcase. You'll have to go into farm house edit mode from the Craft Table to sort everything back into place. The Medium House has a larger room size compared to the Small House, but it doesn't add any new functionality or features. This house still has a single bed and one chair at your dining table. Large House *Cost: 70.000 Cash *Required materials: 30 Hardwood Lumber, 30 Stone, and 15 Brick. To get married, you must upgrade your house to this size. Remodeling your house to this size will rearrange its interior. The clothing Closet moves from the back to the left-side of your house. The dining table now has two chairs intead of one, and the bed is now a double size. The Big House includes a Bathroom. These two rooms will restore a little bit of your stamina if you enter them. These can be found on the right-side of the house. The amount of stamina recovered from bathroom is 10. You can use each of these house features once every two hours. If you try to use the rooms before the two hours has elapsed since the last time one used them, no stamina recover will occur. The two chairs next to your dining table can be swapped out individually. They don't have to be a matching pair. Two-Story House *Cost: 100.000 Cash *Required materials: 90 Hardwood Lumber, 90 Softwood Lumber, and 10 Orichalcum. The house now has two floors, each decorated separately from the other. You can set different wallpaper and flooring for the first and second floor, or one can make them the same. This house now has two beds on the second floor. After your child is born, it will sleep in the crib located in front of the first bed, but will occupy the second of the beds on Floor #2 once he/she is grown up. You can use any of the beds to sleep for the night, even though your spouse will always sleep in the corner bed on the second floor. Your wardrobe, bathroom, dining table, remain on the first floor and are not duplicated on the second floor. There is a nightstand next to a corner bed to access the Edit Mode options. Another feature of the Two-Story House is the upstairs balcony. Just use the southern exit while on the second floor to go out to the balcony. The balcony is just for decoration, but you can jump off it to reach the outside ground floor. Unlike two-story houses in real life, you won't be injured or lose stamina by taking a flying leap off the second floor balcony. 'Interior' Frederik gives you choices of changing your house interior with wallpaper and flooring. Your house will start with the Wooden Wallpaper, Vibrant Pink/Blue Drapes, and Hardwood Floor. As the player continues to play and raise relationship with Frederik's family, new options will appear in their blacksmith stone. Each of the wallpaper and flooring will require you to bring him materials and money to pay for his efforts. Frederik will give you a preview of how your choice will appear inside of own house before you make your final confirmation. Each purchase you make will change your current house style, but it doesn't allow one to switch to that style at any time. For example, if the player changes from Wooden Wallpaper to Brick Wallpaper, and then decide that they don't like it, you have to pay Jasper to switch back to the Wooden Wallpaper. Changing wallpaper will cost 500 Cash and the flooring is 1000 Cash. You can customize your house interior when it is at the Small level, at the Medium House level, Large House level, and Two-Story House level. Wallpaper Available for Male Idol only blue-stripes.jpg|Blue Stripes Idol Degree Lv. 1 green-striped-wallpaper.jpg|Green Stripes Harvest 14 vegetables (any kind will do) Monochrome-wallpaper.png|Monochrome Meet Tomoko for the first time plain-blue.jpg|Plain Blue 1 December, Year 2 Turquoise-wallpaper.jpg|Turquoise Raise your relationship with Francine to 5000 XP (halfway through Black friendship level) yellow-plaid-background.jpg|Yellow Plaid Raise your relationship with Austin to 10,000 XP Available for Female Idol only floral-wallpaper.jpg|Floral Harvest 20 flowers sparkling-rainbow.jpg|Glittering Rainbow Change hair color at least twice space-background.jpg|Pastel Space Participate in auditions 15 times pink-hearts-background.jpg|Pink Hearts Available after married stars.jpg|Stars Reach 30th floor of mine strawberry.jpeg|Strawberries Harvest 10 strawberries Available for Either Gender brick-wallpaper.jpg|Brick Ship 10 Brick Royal-Wall-Treatment.jpg|Royal Talk to Charlene 4 days in a row wood-paneling.jpg|Wood Paneling Upgrade to Medium House Flooring Birch-flooring.jpg|Birch Available at the beginning of game Parquet-flooring.jpg|Parquet Flooring Talk to Jasper 6 days in a row peach-tile.jpg|Peach Marble Tile Raise your relationship with Frederik to Black Friendship Level (10,000 XP) pink-flooring.jpg|Pink Flooring Available for female players only Category:Game Guide